Seasons Greetings
by Elle Mariet
Summary: Holiday prompts and drabbles surrounding the whole Twilight characters. Ratings change in each drabble.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out alternate universe plots and scenarios that could have happened in the original books. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

* * *

_Prologue to drabbles._

_[AU: Edward and Bella break up after Eclipse (Movie ending in the medow never happened.) Humor & Romance. Rated K.]_

_

* * *

_

Freshly fallen snow covered the tips of their boots as Jacob and Bella walked the short distance to the rabbit, hand in hand. She had convinced him to see The Nutcracker at the theater (much to his moans and hesitance of watching men in tights dance around a stage) and he'd been quick to pay for both of them, much to her surprise at his formality. Bella promised herself she wouldn't compare; though she knew a certain vampire who would have actually enjoyed the play with her and even conversed with her after. But still, she'd ended things with the frozen perfection months after the newborn fight and it wasn't fair to Jacob - especially after he picked her up, paid, and offered to stop for hot chocolate on the way home from Port Angeles.

She was fading away from the post breakup phase (but not as mournful and zombie esk like before) and things with Jacob were beginning to progress romantically from the kiss on the mountain, to the goodbye at his bedside, to the knocking at the door telling him she'd gone and done the unthinkable. The kiss had ironically made her realize she was undoubtedly _in_ love with Jacob and loosing him would hurt her more then it did or would again with Edward. There was no clutching of the stomach, her breath didn't hitch when she saw a reminder of him, and she didn't feel guilty when Jacob pressed her against the rabbit, lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, and kissed her as soft as the snowflakes falling above them. After all, this is what he had always wanted for her.

"I'm sorry I grumbled about this earlier." Jacob whispered between kisses.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Nah. Well, aside from all the packages I saw in the white soldier leotards."


	2. Cullen Prompts 01

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out alternate universe plots and scenarios that could have happened in the original books. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

* * *

_This one-shot contains changes of thoughts towards God, Jesus Christ, The Bible, and Anglican Religions. No offence was made towards readers who do not share the same beliefs and agree with Bella belonging in the Anglican religion. Please be aware._

_[AU: Edward and Bella break up after Eclipse (Movie ending in the medow never happened.) Spiritual & Family. Rated K+.__]_

_

* * *

_

The Cullens were never the religious type; being an immortal vampire who depended on human blood didn't keep ones' faith alive. But when Bella showed up on their front porch the day before Christmas Eve, an old and worn bible in her gloved hands they hadn't expected their views towards God to change. Her hopes were to bring a little peace towards her vampire family, knowing they didn't celebrate holidays that held significance towards God, she hoped to maybe change their minds to believe there was a change they would be welcomed to Heaven once their extended time had ended.

"Bella, you already know our opinions towards the big man upstairs." Emmett said after he pulled Bella into a tight bear hug, lips quirked in amusement towards the book she held tightly against her chest.

"I know, but- but I was hoping you'd come to church with me tomorrow. They have it open at night for people who can't make it during the day for _certain_ circumstances." Bella said softly, staring down at the ground with a small smile on her lips.

After Bella left, (without a direct answer to her invitation) the Cullens gathered in the family room to discuss her offer - the bible sitting on the unused coffee table. Edward had just returned from hunting with Jasper and was surprised when he heard what Bella asked of them. He didn't believe vampires had a soul to save, and his attitude towards it had caused problems throughout his and Bella's short relationship. He knew the wolf was still courting her, and they were becoming more then just friends, but Edward's love towards Bella wouldn't weaken, which is why he even considered her offer.

"We'll probably get struck by lightning as soon as we walk in."

"She's absurd to even ask this of us."

"She's trying to make us happy, her emotions are determined."

"It's sweet if you really think about it."

"Bella would be hurt deeply if only a few of us agreed to go." Carlisle broke in, raising his hand for silence. "We must decide as a family."

December 24th

The Anglican Church was filled as almost everyone in Forks crowded in the small building. Candles glowed from every wall and Once Upon A Christmas played softly from an expensive stereo in the back, speakers tacked to each ceiling corner.  
Bella sat alone in the second row, as she watched Charlie talk to the minister; pleased he was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of black slacks, hair combed back. Jacob and the pack were running one last patrol around the perimiter before they could retire for the night to be with their families, but Bella knew she'd see him later when everyone gathered at Sam and Emily's for a pre-dinner feast.

The chatter broke up as the large wooden doors opened in one swift movement from an ice cold hand, as Alice stepped in first, ignoring the stares and silence as she danced to the pew Bella was seated in. Carlisle made his way to the minister and greeted him and Charlie, and Jasper easied everyone's thoughts to warm and fuzzy feelings, a devilish smirk on his face as he and the rest of the Cullens made their way to the second row after smiling innocently at the rest of the filled pews.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Bella said excitedly as Rosalie and Emmett slid in to sit next to her.

"Emmett wanted to test his strength against lightning." Esme said as she drew Bella in a cold hug.

Bella's face scrunched up in confusion until Edward sat down next to Jasper and leaned over to smile at Bella. "We wanted to come, Bella."

Her heart sped up at the thought of him even _wanting_ to come after his outtakes on his soul and their breakup the past June, but she pushed her insecurities aside and enjoyed the next few hours as Pastor Brian spoke of Angels, the birth of Jesus Christ, and the people who continue to gather and celebrate the wonderful blessing of a baby born in a stable.


	3. Family Get Togethers 01

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I make no claim on originality, only my own thought out alternate universe plots and scenarios that could have happened in the original books. I do not make any profit to writing this, and never will.

* * *

_So this is a little longer then I intended but I was given the prompt to write a one-shot __containing the scenarios in the lyrics from Merry Christmas From The Family by The Dixie Chicks ft. Rosie O'Donnel. The only changes I made are the names of some family members who aren't related to the Pack Family. The song itself is one of the best soundtracks for the holidays, and I highly recommend it!_

_[Standard AU: Cullens' never return after New Moon. Takes place six __years in the future. Romance & Family. Rated M.]_

_

* * *

_

It had become tradition to throw a huge Christmas dinner at Jacob and Bella's medium sized house in La Push every year. Renee and Phil flew down from Florida dispite Charlie's grumbling over having to get along with him for Bella's sake, but still put on a big smile and welcomed them both with open arms, trying to prove more to himself then Renee that he was long over her. Earlier that week Jacob had overheard Bella arguing with Charlie about his dislike for Phil and still anger he held towards Renee, so he secretly told Quil and Embry who brainstormed ideas to lighten the tension from the previous years.

"You got my parents drunk?" Bella almost shreiked, eyes wide and angry.

Quil shrugged and nudged Embry forward, "His idea."

"Hey, you were the one who mixed the eggnog. I just served champagne." Embry said, nudging Quil back then turning to look at Bella. "It can't be _that_ bad, Bella. Quil can't mix for shit anyway."

Bella pointed to the living room where Renee and Charlie were bubbling with laughter and spilling the contents of their drinks onto the hardwood floor, which made them laugh even harder and yell to Phil to grab a towel. "Does that look buzzed to you?"

A knock on the front door interrupted them, and Bella yelled to Jacob to get the door.

_Mom got drunk and Dad got drunk_  
_At our Christmas party_  
_We were drinkin' champagne punch_  
_And homemade eggnog_

Leah Clearwater had surprisingly made it home this year, after phasing and attacking Sam last year, then fleeing to Mexico when she found out Sam and Emily were pregnant with their first child, the child that everyone knew should have been Leah's. She still looked the same; short cropped hair, tall and athletic build over russet skin, but her facial expression glowed and it was plain to see the reason behind it.

When Jacob went to greet her at the front door he was shocked to see a tall dark man standing next to the _Little Sister of The Pack_, brushing snow off his coat. Leah turned to look up at Jacob, and took in his blank face. She rolled her eyes and growled in annoyance.

"See something you want, Black?"

"No, I just... Didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Who has a boyfriend?" Seth asked, coming into the entry way and freezing mid-step, taking in the appearance of the man standing next to his sister, looking perfectly at ease as he took Leah's unnecessary coat and hung up in the closet.

"Agusto, this is Seth, my little brother." Leah smiled up at Agusto who immediately shook Seth's hand.

"Does she know he;s a mexican and not a Quileute?" Seth asked, cupping his hand over his mouth as he whispered to Jacob, who just nodded; still stunned.

"I heard that you little bastard, and who the fuck really gives a shit?"

"Do you even celebrate Christmas, dude?" Jacob asked before ducking a swat from Leah.

"Si, si." Agusto said as he turned to look at Leah affectionally, before he opened his arms and began to bellow out Feliz Navidad in perfect tune.

"Well alright then!" Seth said cheerily, throwing an arm around Agusto and Leah and pulling them into the living room.

_Little sister brought her new boyfriend_  
_He was a Mexican_  
_We didn't know what to think of him_  
_'Til he sang Feliz Navidad_  
_Feliz Navidad_

When Quil Attera first arrived to Jacob and Bella's earlier that night he came busting through the front door, carrying five dark haired children dressed in snowsuits and fighting over something during the car ride over. The sweet smells of cinnamon buns and pasteries filled his nostrils and he sighed happily, holding the door open with the front of his boot for the blonde hair that swayed in past him and shut the door with her elbow, hands full of carrying paper bags.

"Bells!" Quil called, as he took off five hats and threw them in the closet as Bella rounded the corner.

"Hey, guys." Bella greeted as she reached down and unzipped the coats of the twin daughters.

The blonde - Quil's third wife, Kaye - grinned and fluffed her hair over her shoulder with her head. "Bella, you wont believe the booze I got tonight." She chimed, walking into the kitchen with her high heel boots still on and set the paper bags down on the cupboard.

"Thought AA didn't allow drinking." Jacob smirked from his spot at the table, feeding his and Bella's son, Ephraim.

"They don't." Kaye retorted, lighting up a cigarette.

_Brother Quil brought his kids with him_  
_The three from his first wife Lynn_  
_And the two identical twins_  
_From his second wife MaryNell_  
_He also brought his new wife Kaye_  
_Who talks all about AA_  
_Chain smokin' while the stereo plays_  
_Noel, Noel, The first Noel_

"What happened with MaryNell again?" Paul asked Quil from his seat on the couch, a glass of eggnog in his right hand, Rachel's stomach underneath his left.

"Hey, I like Kaye. She's fun. Much more fun then Lynn." Rebecca said from the arm chair, admiring the skinny blonde singing along to the stereo, a cup of whiskey in her hand as she talked to Phil about her how she met Quil in AA last year.

"If you call smoking more then the chimney fun." Sam joked as he came from the kitchen. "Bella says the turkey's ready, but she sent Embry to get some ice and a can of bean dip."

"A box of tampons too, Bell!" Kaye called, getting a disgusted look from Billy as he turned the volume up on the television.

"Halle-fuckin'-lujah." Charlie agreed under his breath.

_Carve the turkey turn the ball game on_  
_Mix margaritas when the eggnog's gone_  
_Send somebody to the Quik-Pak store_  
_We need some ice and an extension cord_  
_A can of bean dip and some Diet Rite_  
_A box of tampons and some Marlboro Lights_  
_Hallelujah everybody say cheese_  
_Merry Christmas from the family_

"Daddy, uncle Jared and auntie Kim are here!" Ephraim squealed as he bounced away from the window and ran head first into the back of his father's knee as he kissed Bella under the mistletoe for the sixth time that night.

"Just in time too." Bella breathed in relief as she turned the dial off the oven and grabbed the oven mits.

Jacob kissed the top of his wife's head as he eased her worries towards everything being perfect this year. It was silly to be so hung up on making sure Christmas went by just as she hoped for, but Jacob was patient and he quietly put up with her fits of rage when she lost the tape and Ephraim decided to make potato men out of the sweet potatoes she hid in the back of the pantry for safe keeping from her hungry husband.

Bella cracked the window and yelled out to Kim, who was climbing out of the motorhome. "How was it?"

"Not like home, that's for sure!" Kim hollered back.

"I'm just gonna plug this baby into the side of the house!" Jared called over Kim's voice.

Jacob jumped up from the table and bolted for the front door at werewolf speed. "No, wait! Unplug the Christmas lights fir-"

The lights outside shut off after a loud shock like noise causing Jared to yell out, "Fuck! My hand!"

Bella slammed her head down on the cupboard as Paul and Embry passed her, Embry setting the ice and bean dip on the counter and both of them patting her head and trugging outside.

"What did you do now?" Embry said with a shake of his head.

Jared frowned. "All I did was plug it in."

Jacob looked to the window and smiled when he was his wife and son looking out at them, the same expressions on their faces, noses touching the glass. He stood on the lawn with Jared and Kim, while Paul and Embry tried to figure out how to turn the lights back on. They sniffed the sockets and pushed the plugs in with werewolf strength, before Embry shrugged and announced it was dead.

"Wait a minute," Paul said turning to look at the motorhome, eyes narrowing in thought. "I think-"

"Paul, buddy, you are a genious!" Embry said with a full teeth grin, slapping his hand on his back.

"What? What's going on?" Jacob asked from a few feet away as he watched his brothers climb into the motorhome and Paul sit in the drivers seat, both smirking to each other. He reached out and cracked his knuckles, and Embry leaned on the seat with his arm, before Paul threw the breaker, the Christmas lights turning on with the same electrical hiss as before.

"Fuck yeah!" Paul shouted, hopping out of the motorhome and high-fiving with Embry. "Who's the man?"

"Can we eat now?" Rachel called from the front porch, hand on her stomach and a severe pregnant-pissed-off look on her face.

"Coming, baby." Embry joked as he ran ahead of Paul towards the door.

_Jared and Kim drove from Harlingen_  
_I can't remember how I'm kin to them_  
_But when they tried to plug their motorhome in_  
_They blew our Christmas lights_  
_Quil and Sam knew just what went wrong_  
_So we all waited on our front lawn_  
_They threw the breaker and the lights came on_  
_And we sang Silent Night_  
_Oh Silent Night_

Jacob proudly carved the turkey, with Bella holding lightly onto his forearm, a huge smile on her face. She had never been so happy to have stopped resisting Jacob after finally realizing the Cullens' were never coming back, and it was better to move on. She ended up marrying Jacob three years later and giving birth to Ephraim, the most beautiful child she'd ever lay eyes on, who sat in his high chair, grinning at his mommy and daddy, fork and spoon in each tiny hand.

"Quil, mix us up some margaritas, wouldya?" Charlie and Kaye slurred from their seats at the table.

"I want a Bloody Mary!" Renee called, hanging onto Phil for dear life.

As the night went on, the children were later tucked into bed (mattresses on the floor for the ones who couldn't fit in Ephraim's car framed bed with him) after playing with their new toys and playing in the snow under Billy's watchful eye. Renee and Charlie had long passed out, Phil tucking her under a quilt and shaking his head with a chuckle. The rest of the family were still up, listening quietly to Christmas songs and specials on television.

Jacob and Bella retreated to the hallway, where he spun her tipsy body under the mistletoe and kissed her. "Good Christmas, Bells?"

"Definately. Best one yet."

"Didn't think of them too much, did you?"

"Not really, Jake. I just hope their at peace wherever they are."

And as the patient and caring husband he was, he kissed her once more and pulled her into a tight hug, embracing her once more before the clock turned twelve o'clock. "Merry Christmas, Bells."

_Carve the turkey turn the ballgame on_  
_Make Bloody Marys cause we all want one_  
_Send somebody to the Stop'n'go_  
_We need some celery and a can of fake snow_  
_A bag of lemons and some Dite Sprite_  
_A box of tampons and some Salem Lights_  
_Hallelujah everybody say cheese_  
_Merry Christmas from the family_


End file.
